


Shifting Gears

by ZeroM3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Circuit Touching, Masturbation, Other, Robot Feels, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroM3/pseuds/ZeroM3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little descriptive robot kink fic with my oc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting Gears

The cool metal of his servo slid agonizingly slow over his own chest plate, causing a slight sparking from the servo's trail. A smooth, opaque black helmet shined in the dimmed light of the room until the under surface shone with dozens of red LED's in what could be seen as a flaring blush. His other servo was quick to cover the synthetic flushing despite his current solitary status. Soft steam swirled around his chassis as it heated; his CPU was whirring into overtime and a slight dizziness settled in the front of his braincore from the electric ecstasy coursing through him.

  
Another spark and jolt accompanied by a light click and the sound of shifting tumblers had his chest plate opening up much like a standard safe. Heavy circuitry revealed itself behind the thick plating that folded over to his left side. Weaving all throughout the inner circuitry was a mass of multicoloured wires and plugs that connected to the many inputs and outputs of the robot's being. Joining the wires and plugs were small white lights dotting throughout in a patterned matrix along the circuitry vectors, bundles of fuses that alternated between glowing white or blue, and a colourful array of inductors, chips, drivers and other essential electrical workings. The whole advanced workings of the circuit board behind the opened chest plate looked like an intricately mazed map that lead to a blinding white light in the top center of the board; that light flowing from a cube-like shape.

  
Auto-tuned moans surrounded the small room and made the whispers of metallic friction and sighing of pistons seem even quieter to the lone automaton in the room. The servo that had opened his chest plate tenderly stroked the heavy mass of wires and plugs that adorned him, a mechanical whimper escaping from under his still faintly glowing helmet. A certain bundle of wires near the upper right of his circuit board was fondled by his servo and a bundle on the opposite side then followed the intimate treatment. Metal hips shifted and humped the steamy air as the wire fondling elicited a wanton mewl from the robot. The hint of a crackling rasp was building in his vocal box.

  
His servo now moved seamlessly down the circuit board until he reached a silvery cable jack reminiscent of an electric guitar cord. A pause in movement came from the automaton before he wrapped a few digits from his servo around the head of the jack and pulled it out of it's port. He thrust the pointed spearing of the cable in and out of the port causing a jolt of electricity to run up his back-strut; which arched off of the berth he was splayed across.

  
Now a quivering vibration wracked his metallic legs and wheeled boot-like feet from the building pleasure. A tight coiling wound up in his shining black rubber-like abdomen and his processors began to overheat. The sudden shock of heat that slid over his chassis kicked his fans on and made his voice box crackle again with a mechanical lust. From his shining and glowing helmet came a flare of optics from the under surface as another surge of electricity ran up his back-strut. The servo on his helmet moved to join the other in his open chest plate to switch plugs into empty ports then back to their own in a blur. He used the servo that was still thrusting the pointed spear of the cable jack in a port to pull out other cable jacks and switch them to each others ports until the weaving of wires/cables/plugs became a braiding of colourful circuitry.

  
Sparks and currents of electricity formed over the circuit board in torrents and small swirling white coils that lustfully stroked over him in ways that his CPU couldn't keep up with. His chassis was over heated, steam pouring out of slitted vents in the metal plating above his rotater cups until he was booted into overdrive. The central cubical light in the center of the circuit board flared brighter until smoking tendrils of liquid laser rays lashed out into the thickly steamed air.

  
A final chassis rocking surge and an auto-tuned cry had the room filling with a massive explosion of light and then a chilling darkness before the automaton collapsed back against his berth and went offline.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
